One year left
by MagicWolf
Summary: The Marauders in their last year at Hogwarts and just what went on!


This is about the Marauders, love them all so much he he, so please read and Review!  
  
PART 1: FOREVER  
  
"Hey!" Sirius Black stood over James Potter with a pillow as he grinned wickedly. "Saturday morning, get up lazy bum!" James reached for his glasses on the night stand but they were gone. Peter Pettigrew stumbled around the dorm room with them on.  
  
"Man, James." Peter sighed. "You are blind, aren't you?"  
  
"Very fun guys." James laughed and got out of bed. Sirius just smacked him back down with the pillow and laughed.  
  
"Eh, your no fun." and he threw the pillow back. Peter walked up to James and gave him his glasses.  
  
"Where's Remus?" James put on his jeans underneath his night shirt.  
  
"Uh." Sirius looked over at Peter. They both didn't answer. "Let's get some breakfast, huh?"  
  
"Hey." James grabbed Sirius. "He's not with." Peter nodded excitedly in the background.  
  
"Ugh." James dressed more quickly and they all ran down to go find Remus.  
  
Remus walked around the Hogwarts school grounds next to a pretty girl. She had on a light pink sundress and high heels. Her long silvery blonde hair with the occasional twist and curl blew in the wind.  
  
"Remus!" Peter ran up to the two as they laughed. "Narcissa." Peter nodded hello to her.  
  
"Hello, Peter." she smiled. Remus kept his gaze on her and took her hand.  
  
"C'mon." he said shyly. But Peter insisted.  
  
"James and Sirius-"  
  
"Narcissa!" A voice boomed from behind the three. Remus jumped away from Narcissa and looked around. A boy with medium length silver hair and cold gray eyes stomped out from the shadows of the castle.  
  
"Narcissa come here!" The boy stopped a few feet short of the girl, making her come to him like some kind of pet.  
  
"Good bye." she whispered to Remus. Narcissa walked up to the boy and stood there in silence. Without warning, the boy smacking the young girl across the face.  
  
"HEY!" Remus yelled and lunged forward. Sirius and James, just reaching the scene, grabbed at their friend, as Peter was thrown back.  
  
"Damn you, Lucius Malfoy!" Remus shouted. Narcissa walked closely behind as Lucius walked toward Hogwarts castle. Near the shadows he met up with one of his friends. A tall, pale skinned, and dark haired student.  
  
"Damn Severus Snape too, you cowards!" Remus fell onto the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Sirius shouted. "Do you want to find your self killed before this year is over!" Remus stared up at his friend as he felt his weight on him.  
  
"Do I want to find Narcissa has been killed by that brute and his hench men!"  
  
"She won't! She does as he says and once graduation comes, she'll get away from him!" Sirius let Remus back up.  
  
"Yeah?" He brushed himself off. "What if she doesn't?" Sirius, with his back turned, just stopped. He didn't have an answer.  
  
"C'mon." James said. "Guys. Let's go eat." The four friends all walked up the grounds and into the great hall.  
  
"James!" a pretty red haired girl waved over at the group. She smiled and laughed giddily. James grinned and hugged the girl. She kissed his forehead and smoothed out his tie.  
  
"Hey, Lily." James sighed. "How are you?" The two sat down. James held his arm over her shoulder and linked it with her hand.  
  
"Fine? You?"  
  
"Good." the two sat in silence, as they didn't need to say much else.  
  
"Oh, pu-leeze!" Sirius laughed. "I love you!" he said in a high voice, bit into a roll and kissed the air. "I love you more!" he kissed the air again.  
  
"Hey." Lily smiled and threw another roll at him, which he caught and just bit into.  
  
"Jeeze." Peter laughed. "You have an appetite like a wolf." Remus snapped his neck to look at Peter.  
  
"Implying something are you, stupid rat!" Peter glared.  
  
"NO! That time of the month again, Remus!"  
  
"Hey, guys." James shouted. "C'mon." He lowered his voice and looked around. "Marauders stick together. Peter, just let Remus be. Remus. I wanna talk to you." James stood up after kissing Lily on the cheek. He walked out of the great hall, and waited for Remus. Remus looked around and glared at Lucius. Then he stalked out of the room.  
  
"Roll?" Sirius laughed as he gave Lily a bitten roll which at this she laughed.  
  
"So," James caught Remus as he came out. The two sat on the steps. "What's up with you, man?"  
  
"James," Remus ran his hands through his hair. "I just. God. I like Narcissa so much and." James nodded.  
  
"I know but, there's nothing you can really do."  
  
"Next full moon that basterd better watch out!"  
  
"What? What, you mean like. you'd attack him?" Remus nodded. "No, No, Remus. That's not my friend. Remus Lupin. You never hurt things if possible."  
  
"Well, he deserves to be hurt. He. He hurts Narcissa so much. He has already given her a ring. They are going to get married right before Graduation." Remus began to sob slightly. But he wouldn't let James see. He hid his face in his sweaters sleeves and just choked on his words.  
  
"Hey." James sighed and patted his friends shaking back. "It's gonna be okay, okay? C'mon. I never thought I would be with Lily and look at us." Remus gulped and sighed.  
  
"Yeah." James tried to smile as Remus brought his head up.  
  
"Eh. you guys go ahead and do whatever today. I'm gonna. I don't know but I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" James asked. Remus jogged up the steps towards Gryffindor tower and waved his hand in dismissal. James shrugged and walked back into the dining hall.  
  
"Look at them." Lucius sneered. He stared pointedly at the Gryffindor table. James just sat down and joined Lily, Peter, and Sirius. Snape sat with his wand tapping the table.  
  
"Want me to hex them?" Narcissa looked up from her hands at this. Lucius turned his head and smirked.  
  
"Nyah. We'll get them later."  
  
"Ooh?" Narcissa smiled coyly. "How?" she leaned forward and flashed her deep blue eyes in hopes she could get some information to help Remus avoid the two jerks. Lucius leaned in to meet her gaze with his ice cold gray stones for eyes.  
  
"You'll see." and went back to staring at the Gryffindors. "I have a feeling they will have something coming to them. Maybe not this year, or for a few years even. But trust me, something will happen to them." Narcissa sighed deeply and left the table. Lucius glared and shook his head. Snape held his wand out at Narcissa but just as he whispered words under his breathe, Lucius took the wand away.  
  
"No. Let her go. I have a better way to get her." Snape smiled, as much of a smile as his splintery face could handle.  
  
"Yeah?" he hunched an eyebrow." the two whispered together.  
  
"Look at them." Peter snarled. "Think they are so much better than everyone." The hall began to clear of everyone. James shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"They are in Slytherin. what do you expect."  
  
"Tell that to Romeo!" Sirius laughed as he bit into an apple. "He has his head stuck so far up his-"  
  
"Hey!" Lily tapped Sirius on the shoulders. "Be nice. After all, Narcissa isn't that bad. She's just. mislead I guess." Sirius walked backwards still munching on the piece of fruit.  
  
"Ooh, yeah, so miss lead as to go out with that jerk Lucius and practically join Slytherin even though she was put in Hufflepuff? That's not being miss lead. That's plain stupidity. She's as dumb as that blonde freak of a-" Sirius was flown up into the air with hand grabbing him.  
  
"Watch it!" Peter shouted as he shook. He reached for his wand. Snape, being faster, flicked his wand at the plump boy and sent him flying. Lily went to his aid as James stood his ground. If Lily were not there, he would have hexed the two, but knowing she despised that James played fair.  
  
"Lucius, Severus. Get out of here and leave us alone!" Snape sneered and then chuckled.  
  
"Really now, Potter?" Lucius grinned. He looked at Sirius, who, still scared, was kicking and trying to damage the steel like Malfoy. When all else failed, he spit out his apple chunks at Lucius and threw the apple at Snape. Snape lunged for Sirius, but Lucius had already thrown him in James' direction. James, stumbling, caught Sirius and held him back until the two Slytherin's had left. Lily and Peter came up to the two and grimaced.  
  
"Listen," Lily patted Sirius' back as he began to jog away. "They're gone, Sirius!" she called out as he ran to get some blood. "Why do they anger him so much!?"  
  
"Anything anger's him if it tries to hurt anyone." James said. "Eh, he's really not a tough as he seems." He smiled and held Lily in his arms. Peter lagged behind.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" he asked. James shook his head.  
  
"Nyah, those two grease balls are probably in their hell whole of a common room right now." They walked out of the Great hall and up the stairs towards their common room. "Besides, I am more worried about Remus. Lucius better not catch him with Narcissa again." Lily closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into James' soft cotton school sweater.  
  
Remus stood right outside the Gryffindor picture and waited. James, Lily, and Peter walked up to the portrait and stepped in.  
  
"Coming?" Peter asked. Remus shook his head.  
  
"Uh. I'm. going to the library." and he walked off towards the stairs. When the portrait shut, Remus ran back to it. He waited another five minutes and then let himself breathe. Narcissa came up the stairs smiling.  
  
"Hi!" she jumped into his arms and giggled. Her bright eyes twinkled as Remus held her close.  
  
"Are you okay?" Remus asked smoothing her hair and face. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, I just had to slip a little sleeping potion into their drinks in the common room and they should be out of it the rest of the day." Remus laughed. "Yeah, for someone who wants to teach in Dark arts and Potions, Snape sure is dumb." Remus held her even closer.  
  
"C'mon." he led her down the steps and onto the Hogwarts grounds. They walked as far as they possibly could until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They sat down in the grass next to one another.  
  
"Look." Remus pointed down up in the trees. A blue speckled bird, hard to see, sat silently in a limb. It jumped down and looked intriguingly at the two.  
  
"Aw." Narcissa lied down. Remus leaned over her back with one of his hands as his other one plucked grass.  
  
"Ministry of Magic says they are almost harmless. Just don't get to close."  
  
"What is it?" Narcissa cooed at it. It twitched it's head in amusement.  
  
"It's a Jobberknoll. They are just little bird like creatures that never make a sound. Until they die, that is. See. what we are saying right now, that Jobberknoll is going to repeat in our voices at the time of death." Narcissa looked saddened.  
  
"It doesn't make any noise? That's. kind of pathetic." Remus laughed.  
  
"Yeah." he laid down next to her and smiled.  
  
"But," Narcissa looked hesitant. "Everything we say right now, is going to be repeated when this little. Jobberknoll. dies?" Remus nodded. The two stared at one another for a while. "I love you." Narcissa went scarlet. Remus sucked in the air and couldn't help but grin and go scarlet as well.  
  
"I. I love you too." The two's eyes seemed to water as they stared dead on at one another. Grinning childishly. Hearts beating faster. Narcissa plucked some grass and then looked up. The next thing she knew, her lips were touching Remus'. After a while, Remus pulled back and just smiled. Narcissa smiled too. She stared into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Damn." she sighed and then ran back towards the castle.  
  
"Hey, girly!" Sirius laughed as Narcissa ran past him. Remus flopped into the ground angrily and glared at Sirius.  
  
"What the hell!" he yelled. Sirius sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Guess your kissing scared her. I told you to-" Remus stuffed the plucked grass into Sirius' mouth and began to smile.  
  
"EW!" Sirius spit the grass out. Remus jumped up and began to run back to the castle laughing. "Oh, now you're dead, Mr. Lupin!" Sirius picked himself up and ran after Remus.  
  
"Lily!" Narcissa ran into the Great hall. She clamored in and leaned over the table out of breathe.  
  
"James," Lily turned to James on her right. "Um. I'll meet you in the common room, okay?" James smiled and walked out of the great hall. As he walked up the stairs, Remus and Sirius ran ahead of him. He just joined them in the game of muggle and wizard, the equivalent to cat and mouse.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily put her hands on Narcissa's shoulders. Narcissa looked around in fear and lowered her voice.  
  
"Remus, and me."  
  
"Yeah." Lily smirked. "You guys are really cute together, what's the-"  
  
"No!" Narcissa shook her head. "No. We. he showed me this. this bird. Jobberknoll. Well, he told me about how it can't talk and everything and then I told him."  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"Told him. that I. I loved him." Lily smiled and squealed.  
  
"That is so sweet! you know those birds repeat-"  
  
"Will repeat that when it dies, I know. That's why I said it and then he said it back to me and well, we kissed!"  
  
"That is so cute." Lily sighed. "I still don't get the problem here? What, did you not like the kiss or something? Not like he turned into Moony at that point right?" Narcissa calmed down.  
  
"No, he didn't. It was the same Remus. Just. I don't know. It scared me." She looked around for Lucius or Snape. They were all alone but Narcissa still spoke in a low voice. "When I am with Lucius, I feel controlled. He controls me in a way no one else ever has. No one has controlled me before. But. Lucius is. he gets what he wants. I mean, he. he makes me be with him, that's enough but. he makes me do things and." Lily held up her hand and brushed back her friends hair.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." she tried to smile. "Go on."  
  
"Well, with Remus. It's so different. He. he loves me. I love him. But. that's what's so scary! I mean. I can't be anything but Narcissa around him. I am free and happy. I smile. I'm an open book of pictures where he doesn't have to even try and read me. Just looks and knows. My eyes are like doors and he's the key where he can instantly look deep into me and know everything." Lily still smiled.  
  
"Narcissa. This all great but, what is so bad? Are you afraid of being loved?"  
  
"I. No. I don't think so. It's just. new. I am finally realizing that I have been in a nightmare my whole time at Hogwarts. Lucius is my nightmare. Remus is waking me up. Or maybe he's just my dream. But do you get it? I am realizing everything I want."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want." Narcissa looked down at the engagement ring Lucius had given her over the summer. "I want Lucius to go away. I want to be with you guys again. I want the Marauders to stay together because they are such good friends and so close it amazes me. And I want to stay with that pack of friends through Remus. I." Narcissa raised her voice. "I want Remus." Narcissa took the ring off of her finger and threw it against the wall. It clanged, clinked and finally fell silent after rolling around the floor. Lily smiled widely and patter her friends shoulders. The two hugged.  
  
"Lily?" Narcissa pulled away. "Is this how you feel with James?" Lily looked down and then nodded smirking.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it really love?"  
  
".I think so." The two got up and walked out.  
  
".Lily?" Narcissa sighed. "How long does friendship and love last?"  
  
"Forever...." Lily nodded. "We will all will last forever." 


End file.
